


LiveFastClub

by skateboardstepdad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Skating, Fluff, FtM Transgender Characters, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Skate Gangs, Skateboarding, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, Trans Neville, skaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skateboardstepdad/pseuds/skateboardstepdad
Summary: Harry likes to skateboard with his friends. So does Draco. Unfortunately, their gangs dont really get along.





	LiveFastClub

**Author's Note:**

> hey! just a note, this is set n america bc i have a better sense of what it's like to skate in america. also, i longboard, so some of my skateboard stuff might be inaccurate.

"Potter!"

Harry turned from where he and his friends had been discussing Neville's new binder, only to see Draco  Malfoy stalking towards him, board tucked under his arm, outfit completely devoid of color except for his gleaming, emerald-colored shoes.

"I see your regular crew isn't backing you up today," Harry said, a little icily. Draco was alone as his friends and the rest of his gang went up and down the bowl.

"Yeah," he replied, shifting a little, and Harry instantly felt bad for making him uncomfortable. "Can I, uh, talk to you?"

Harry could feel some of his friends getting edgier and more stand-offish with every word Draco said, so he shot them a thumbs up and stepped over to the graffiti-covered wall, the platinum-haired boy following.

"What's up?" Harry asked, noticing the blatant nervousness in Draco's, well, everything. "Dude, I know we don't really get along, but is everything okay-"

"Yeah," Draco replied. "Yeah, fine. Just, uh, school starts tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "Unfortunately."

Draco smiled, albeit a little nervously, and only for a second, before continuing. "I don't want...anything happening between our squads this year. Last year, my advisor freaked out and told my parents and they-"

"It's okay," Harry said, laying a hand on Draco's arm. "Don't stress." Draco scoffed at that, but Harry pushed on. "I'll talk to my guys. And girls. People. You know what I mean. I'll tell them to be more chill around Snakes, but you have to give your crew a talk, too."

"Okay. Alright. Thanks, Harry, really." Draco smiled, genuinely, and all the stress seemed to leave his body. "I'll, uh, I'll see you later, I guess."

And with that, Draco turned, dropped his board, put his right foot on, and pushed off.

_Huh_ , Harry thought, as Draco left. _I never knew he was goofy._

**Author's Note:**

> bowl-the thing at a skate park that dips into the ground with rounded edges  
> goofy - most people put their left foot in front when they skateboard. "goofy" is when you put your right in front.


End file.
